


Fine

by creativeAmbiguity



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Obvious Emotional Tap-dancing, actual dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeAmbiguity/pseuds/creativeAmbiguity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sheesh, Kahl. A guy can’t ask to dance with his friend nowadays?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

“Sheesh, Kahl. A guy can’t ask to dance with his friend nowadays?”

“We. Aren’t. Friends. Fatass.” Cartman cocked his head to the side at Kyle’s angry expression, his brown hair reacting to gravity and pooling onto the side in an attempt to look innocent. When Kyle didn’t falter, he shoved his hands into his pockets with a scoff, looking off to the side with a bit of an annoyed expression.

“What’d I ever do to you? You act like I’m always the bad guy but you’re the one who killed Jesus on his birthday! Poor little innocent Jesus. What’d he ever do to you? Need I remind you of the many atrocities people of the jewish faith have committed?”

“He asked me too!” 

“Yeah and I’m asking to dance. You gonna dance with me or not, jew?” Kyle considered the rotund boy with anger, his nostrils flaring and ears becoming hot.

“Fine.” Cartman flinched.

“Wait, really?” Kyle rolled his eyes, a breathy sigh emanating from his lips. 

“I said, ‘fine.’” He grabbed Cartman’s outstretched hand and his stomach twisted. He brought up their conjoined hands closer to his face to inspect. “Why are you so cold?” After a second, he added, “and sweaty.” 

“We gonna dance or not?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea fatass.” He set down the hands and joined Cartman’s waiting other. “I’m only doing this because I’m keeping an eye on you. We both know you weren’t invited.”

“I don’t give a shit. Let’s get on with it already.” Kyle shot Cartman a particularly feisty glare, turning up his chin in a haughty display.

“Okay.”


End file.
